El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Marietta y Cho comparten un apartamento en Londres. El problema llega cuando Cho pierde sus llaves y Marietta tiene que buscar una solución.
1. El tesoro más preciado

**El tesoro más preciado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el primer mini reto de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Personaje:** Hepzibah Smith.

* * *

Soy una mujer inteligente y astuta, por esa razón es que conseguí hacerme con objetos de valor para la comunidad mágica. Decenas de personas arribaban a mi propiedad con tal de observarlos con sus propios ojos y, los más osados, se atrevían a ofrecen cuantiosas sumas de galeones para obtenerlos.

El viejo Burke fue uno de ellos.

Testarudo y persistente como ningún otro. Durante años, tuve que soportar que me importunara con sus visitas y su charlatanería sin sentido. Y una y otra vez fue rechazado, ya que yo no estaba dispuesta a negociar el precio de muchos años de esfuerzo y dedicación para conformar mi tesoro.

Pero, por supuesto, el viejo Burke no se dio por vencido y sacó un truco del sombrero.

Un día, apareció un muchacho elegante de mirada penetrante y palabras que endulzaron mis oídos. Tom Riddle, dijo llamarse. Y ese nombre se grabó en mi mente desde ese instante, junto a la imagen de su sonrisa galante. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese muchacho pintaba como la solución a uno de mis grandes problemas: la virginidad que no conseguí perder en mi juventud.

¿Se sorprenden por el hecho de que una dama tan hermosa pueda seguir conservando su cualidad más preciada?

Nací en una época donde ser doncella es el mayor tesoro que se puede poseer, y yo esperé pacientemente a mi príncipe azul. Pero ni príncipe azul, ni príncipe verde, tampoco rojo. Por lo que puse las cartas sobre la mesa y le propuse un trato a Tom Riddle. Un trato en el que ambos obtendríamos un beneficio.

Él tendría la copa de Helga y el relicario de Slytherin, y yo sabría lo qué se siente tener un hombre deslizándose en mi interior.

Para mi desagradable suerte, el muchacho no quiso cumplir su parte del trato. Se hizo con mis tesoros, me asesinó y encima tuvo la desfachatez de culpar a mi querida elfina… Vale, quizás no tan _querida_ porque ella me advirtió que Tom Riddle no era el muchacho indicado para hacerse con mi virginidad.

«Ama, tiene los brazos muy debiluchos —fueron sus sabias palabras— y no podrá tener el honor de soportar todo su volumen corporal.»

¡Esa es la respuesta!

Mi hermoso Tom no quiso asesinarme realmente. Lo que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo para ejercitar sus brazos y piernas y así poder lidiar con mi talante. Por eso me envío a este lado, quiere que lo espere para poder perdernos juntos por el sendero de la inherente lujuria.

No puedo perder más tiempo extendiéndome en este monólogo. Tengo que ir a empolvar mis mejillas fantasmagóricas y elegir el mejor atuendo fantasmal. Mi asunto pendiente por fin va a concretarse.


	2. Amiga despistada y llaves no encontradas

**Amiga despistada y llaves no encontradas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Mini reto de noviembre de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Al terminar la guerra, Marietta Edgecombe toma la decisión de trasladarse a un apartamento en el centro de Londres.

Piensa que necesita un respiro después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo la huella que los hermanos Carrow dejaron tanto en la piel como en la memoria colectiva de los alumnos. También lo encuentra como una posibilidad de independizarse de sus padres, ya que se encuentra en un punto de su vida donde se da cuenta que tiene que volar del nido.

Una tarde, Cho le comenta que quiere estudiar en el mundo de los muggles. Marietta se siente muy sorprendida por su decisión porque hasta el sexto año hablaban de estudiar medimagia.

—Mis padres no están de acuerdo con que no siga estudiando en el mundo mágico. No me dijeron que me fuera de casa, pero el ambiente allí es insoportable —comenta—. Por lo que tendré que buscar un lugar para vivir.

Entonces, Marietta le propone vivir juntas en el apartamento. Le comenta que no es la gran cosa, pero suficiente para gozar de un poco de tranquilidad cuando no estén estudiando o trabajando. Además, no existe riesgo de no congeniar en la convivencia porque ya están acostumbradas desde Hogwarts.

Cho no tarda en trasladar sus pertenencias. Poco a poco, el apartamento va tomando forma con los muebles y los adornos manuales que a Marietta le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre.

La verdadera cuestión comienza cuando a Cho se le pierden las llaves del apartamento. En primer lugar, a Marietta le causa gracia y le hace bromas sobre el hecho que viven en una zona muggle, donde las puertas son _normales_ ; la segunda vez se ríe porque dice que vive en las nubes; la tercera vez se molesta porque la despierta en medio de la madrugada, después que llega de su cita con ese chico muggle de la cafetería; y la cuarta vez llega a la conclusión que tiene que hacer algo con ese problema.

Pone en práctica su talento con las pociones y, rompiendo su propia regla de «nada de calderos y varitas, a menos que sea una emergencia», comienza a preparar una **_solución infladora_**. Esa poción tiene la propiedad de agrandar los objetos por un determinado tiempo.

—Marietta, ¿has visto mis llaves? —Cho se da cuenta que sus llaves están con ella. Aunque no literalmente, ya que se encuentran dentro de un caldero. De repente, las llaves toman un tamaño desproporcionado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ahora no perderás las llaves —asegura. Se las da junto a un frasquito con más solución, por si se acaba el efecto—. Trata de no despertarme cuando llegues.

Cho se sonroja por su torpeza.

—Suerte con Ian.


End file.
